Chocol Eight
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: CSD.Oneshot.NxS.Akira has once more cooked up a little something from his book of chocolatey things. It's one of those sweets that are perfect to fall in love over.


A/N: I've got two words to summarize this fic: screwed and pointless...based on a true story...almost...enjoy!xD

**Chocol Eight**

_**Oneshot**_

Ijuyn Akira came to the council room with a large plastic box and a smaller plastic box in a big blue plastic bag.

His two sempais were already at their desks, working...quite seriously for some strange reason.

Actually, Nokoru had been bullied by Suoh to finish the due paperwork by the end of the day or else the party they were planning (which the chairman was looking forward to very much) would be history. The ninja himself was...preoccupied about personal matters he was rather frustrated with. He decided to take it out on his kaichou. The tactic was cruel but effective. It wasn't too unnerving, though, just weird.

So Akira brought with him food that he and his class had made earlier in the university.

"Ohayou kaichou, Takamura-sempai! I'd like you to try some brownies we made." He set down the large plastic box on their coffee table and bounced about preparing tea much to the other boys' amusement.

"Looks delicious Akira!" exclaimed Nokoru, jumping from his seat and going over.

"It's better with icing, though. But I knew Takamura-sempai wouldn't like things too sweet."

The blonde was twiddling his thumbs as he selected a round, inch thick brown cake from its small group of eight and consumed it.

Summer blue eyes widened in pleasant surprise.

"Oishi! This is amazing! Has Idomu-kun had any yet?"

Akira laughed apologetically. "He reserved three a while ago actually. Gomenasai if what was left was so little. I didn't expect that a lot of people would like it..."

"You underestimate yourself too much." Nokoru was ready to have some more. "Where is this icing you're talking about?"

Akira obliged and opened the small plastic box. It was already half empty. The icing was a sort of coarse mocha colored paste with a spoon by the cleaner side.

But before the blonde could get any, Suoh came over and gently look the round sweet from his hand. "Not till you finish paperwork," he grinned.

"Suoh!" Nokoru whined. "I've been at it all day!"

He tried to grab his brownie back when the ninja bodyguard raised it high out of reach. "No kaichou, down!" the bluenette said firmly before turning to Akira. "May I?" he pointed to the icing and his kouhai nodded, beaming at the other two arguing over his food.

"Uhm...anou...I'll just take these three to Yudaiji-san. Will you be fine?"

"Oh sure, we'll be fine," Suoh said and reached over Nokoru's shoulder for the chocolaty goodness. Tiger gold eyes widened when he put the thing in his mouth. "K'so. This is good!"

"Arigatou!" Akira was all smiles. He giggled and disappeared into the hall.

"I always look forward to whatever Ijuyn comes up with." Suoh remarked as he and his kaichou sat down to eat properly.

Nokoru was drinking milk tea just the way he loved it done. "Me too. It's nice to know he has as much fun making these as we have eating them."

Both of them laughed.

"He spends lots of time with Idomu recently, what to do you think?" the blonde asked, finally getting the second helping of brownie he craved. He put so much icing that it almost fell off in a unit.

"He's in love." was the curt reply.

Nokoru was about to agree when he caught himself and turned to stare at his secretary, whom he saw struggling to eat the icing whole.

"What?" asked Suoh.

"Who are you and what did you eat?"

The bluenette frowned, but soon realization dawned on his face and he choked. "I didn't mean to say that out loud!"

Nokoru grinned evilly as he saw what was going on. "He's not in love, you are." The blonde's smile widened as the other boy reddened. "We're eating some sort of a truth cake!"

Suoh raised an eyebrow and tried to hide his face behind his teacup which he drank from. "Kaichou, that's ridiculous..."

"We'll have to see if it really works!" insisted Nokoru and looked in the large plastic box to find only one round brownie left...and a lot of leftover icing.

Gold and blue met in mutual understanding.

"Let's half it," said the former and decked the pastry with a towering lot of mocha paste. He then held it out for the ninja to take the first bite.

The blonde ate the rest with some difficulty, transferring a good amount of icing on his fingers. Without giving it much thought, he offered his hand to Suoh as one normally would whenever they'd actually HAVE something to offer.

The bluenette gave him an incredulous look.

...and without warning took the sweet covered, slender digits in his mouth and cleaned them one by one.

Nokoru gently pulled his hand out and the pair settled for a kiss instead.

Back outside, through the gap in the door, Akira and Idomu were having a great laugh. An eensy bit of liquor goes a long way...

**END**

A/N: ...it sucks...I've lost my touch...flame me. I insist!! ...enjoy!xD and ciAo...


End file.
